morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hunter
Issue 8 There is an apparent mistake in #8 that I think may be pointing to Hunter's mistery. Anyone else noticed it? LuisDantas (talk) 03:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I haven't. What are you talking about?Calfaile (talk) 05:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It took me a second reading to notice, but the Gym Teacher says that his Doctor friend will be surprised to be sent "a girl who isn't pregnant". That implies that Hunter is a girl. I believe Hunter is a transgender, probably a FTM. That would explain why he is so grateful for being excused from the Gym classes by his teacher, as well as his shyness and even some of his behavior around Jun. Even the MRI results might relate to his being a girl and/or a transgender. LuisDantas (talk) 04:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : So what would be the implications if Hunter is a FTM?Calfaile (talk) 05:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : You are reading too much into this! All that statement means is that Hunter isn't a pregnant girl -- which appears to be the usual high school student in Toronto who is sent by the coach to the Doctor (probably for an abortion)! If anything, the evidence suggests Hunter is ''pregnant with an invisible baby, because Zoe and Steve both said he was heavy for a shrimp :) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I like the "Hunter is Pregnant" crackpot theory. It would explain a few mysteries (8:13 could be "pregnancy brain"). This alien parasite obviously has a long gestation period.Calfaile (talk) 06:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I think it was a joke cause he has abit of sending his pregnat student to this doctor Upguntha (talk) 06:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Me, reading too much into this? Couldn't possibly happen, now could it? :) All the same, I do find the wording unusual at the very least. He might have meant to say "someone who isn't a pregnant girl", I suppose. LuisDantas (talk) 13:10, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Transgender? Hmn.IVIoss (talk) 23:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Being a hermaphrodite would explain why Hunter weighs more. I copied this from Encyclopaedia Brittanica which is supposed to be a reliable source. '''hermaphroditism', the condition of having both male and female reproductive organs. Hermaphroditic plants (most flowering plants, or angiosperms) are called monoecious, or bisexual. Hermaphroditic animals—mostly invertebrates such as worms, bryozoans (moss animals), trematodes (flukes), snails, slugs, and barnacles—are usually parasitic, slow-moving, or permanently attached to another animal or plant. In humans, hermaphroditism is an extremely rare sex anomaly. A true hermaphrodite is an individual who has both ovarian and testicular tissue. The ovarian and testicular tissue may be separate, or the two may be combined in what is called an ovotestis. Hermaphrodites have sex chromosomes showing male-female mosaicism (where one individual possesses both the male XY and female XX chromosome pairs). Most often, but not always, the chromosome complement is 46,XX, and in every such individual there also exists evidence of Y chromosomal material on one of the autosomes (any of the 22 pairs of chromosomes other than the sex chromosomes). Individuals with a 46,XX chromosome complement usually have ambiguous external genitalia with a sizable phallus and are therefore often reared as males. However, they develop breasts during puberty and menstruate and in only rare cases actually produce sperm. Individuals with the external appearance of one sex but the chromosomal constitution and reproductive organs of the opposite sex are ... And EB is asking for people's stories. Here is your chanceIVIoss (talk) 17:32, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't see how this would explain him weighing more. A uterus weighs what, 200g?Maybe another 100g for ovaries. Maximum, that's 1kg of extra tissue which is well within the SD of normal teenage boy weight and would not be remarked upon.Calfaile (talk) 05:51, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Water retention? IVIoss (talk) 21:17, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hunter article ? sub par I am trying to learn. The Hunter article looks great to me. Why is it not up to wiki standards?IVIoss (talk) 23:27, April 9, 2014 (UTC) OK I found the companion entryconvention topic for HunterIVIoss (talk) 00:09, April 10, 2014 (UTC) For a better future So Casey embarrassingly covers her eyes so she doesn't see Hunter’s face, not wanting to live ‘the most clichéd moment in romantic comedy history’. means that what Casey does is embarrassing? Is 'embarrassedly' or 'with embarrassment' better or is the first meaning desired?IVIoss (talk) 23:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Numbers assigned to reference tags The reference list is in the correct order but the numbers are assigned by sorting issue number instead of giving 1 to the first reference. IVIoss (talk) 00:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? They appear to be in the correct order to me (Issue 19 is the first cited, Issue 4 is the second, stc.)--Calfaile (talk) 20:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC)